


Dream

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adult Zephyr, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Zephyr has known for a while what she wants, but it's always seemed like a dream, firmly out of reach until one day, it seems her dream might come true.





	Dream

**If you haven't seen it yet, this will contain HTTYD3 spoilers.**

**I debated whether or not I'd do this one, purely because I had the sneaking suspicion it will give other people ideas. (which is now moot, I've had four requests along this line)**

**(and no, I will not be including the term 'daddy' *cringe*) (yes, even _I_ have limits!)  
**

**But as soon as I knew of the Hiccstrid children, I was expecting a request like this. Well, maybe not** _**quite** _ **like this.**

**Contains established Hiccup/Valka/Astrid. Plus an _adult_ Zephyr. The prompt suggested a part two with Nuffink, but... not sure if that'll happen.  
**

-HTTYD-

Zephyr sighed, perched on the steps outside the Great Hall. Nuffink flopped down next to her, messy blond hair in his face as he refused to get a haircut - he was quite taken with grandma Valka's hair braids, and seemed keen on growing his own hair out that long. He hadn't learned to braid properly yet though, so he was just a mess.

"What do you want Finky?"

"Nuffink" he grinned at his own joke, while Zephyr rolled her eyes "I just can't help but overhear that very big sigh, and I wondered what was on your mind."

Well, she wouldn't be answering _that_ question, not to her little brother. While they told each other everything, they didn't tell each other _everything._ And Zephyr certainly wouldn't tell him what she was thinking right now, watching the object of desires she ought not to have crossing between houses, keeping an eye on things.

Of course, she knew he couldn't exactly toss the first axe in that department.

Oh, she may be older, greying, not as agile as she was when she used to wrestle playfully with baby dragons all the time, but Hiccup still looked at his mother the same way he looked at his wife. At Zephyr's mother.

The way Zephyr looked at him too.

She'd harboured the feelings before she even recognised them for what they were, but they had matured as she had and Zephyr knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was _him._ Zephyr wondered, for a while, on if she should tell her mother. Or perhaps even her grandmother. Given that she knew Hiccup, Astrid and Valka had shared... _something_ since before she was even born, Zephyr didn't think they'd judge her. Though they would probably tell her to move on, that there was no room for _her_ in their bed.

But ultimately, Zephyr was too afraid to tell her dad. She still worried, worried he'd think her sick. It wasn't the same as he and Valka; Valka hadn't raised him. She hadn't kissed his skinned knees or chased away nightmares. It felt like they had sought to regain lost closeness, stumbled a little too far and fallen in love along the way. Unlike Zephyr, who had been cradled in her dads arms as a girl, giggling when he kissed her little face or tried not to fidget as he learned to braid her hair like her mother did.

At first, she thought she just wanted a man _like_ her father, when people started talking about marriage and Zephyr's need to consider the future of the tribe. She watched her parents - and Valka, who she'd always sort of known was _around_ but not quite the connotations or the forbidden nature. She watched how her father was, kind and respectful and loving. He dispensed hugs and kisses freely, never afraid to show affection or emotion in the home. At work, he had to be calmer, tougher, she knew, but never with them.

And then Zephyr started to look at the boys her age, immature and crude and gross. How were they to compare to Hiccup? Strong and intelligent, with enough love that two women easily and clearly felt happy and cared for - Zephyr could not have picked three happier people on the island, she was certain. Certainly not three more _stable,_ _solid_ relationships.

But still. Zephyr wasn't sure there was room for her there, or if the three of them wouldn't think her messed up. She fretted, worried, _afraid._ A future chief ought to be able to stand up and face such a fear, but something in Zephyr was still too nervous. She'd pine to herself in silence before she shattered their family.

Sensing Nuffink still watching her, Zephyr pulled out her notebook and began scribbling out some runes. Maybe if she looked like she'd been thinking rather than watching their father. It wasn't that she wasn't aware how peculiar and probably twisted her wants were. Zephyr just didn't _care_ enough to try and stop the feelings. But she cared enough to keep them quiet.

Mostly.

Her mothers energy would sometimes make itself known in Zephyr, and she would find herself trying to test Hiccup, to see if her father _could_ ever see her that way. Her arms would linger when they hugged, her mouth wandering closer to his when she kissed his cheek and Zephyr would thrill in the tiny moments. After all, she had seen him kiss Valka in ways Zephyr _knew_ were for husbands and wives, not mothers and sons. Well, _most_ mothers and sons. The noises from their bedroom had never been just two voices, always three.

When those small things didn't seem to bother him much, Zephyr changed tack. She braided her hair like her mother, cursing the time she cut it all off a few years ago in her 'rebel' phase, lashing out against expectations about the future and the chiefdom. In a way, it felt like Zephyr had really been trying to deny the feelings she now accepted, stepping forth into adulthood. Astrid let her borrow her old clothes for training, and there were a few times Zephyr found her father staring at her strangely that gave her hope. Like when she looked up from sharpening her axe, braided hair slung over her shoulder, to see Hiccup looking at her, mouth slightly open and brow furrowed, as though trying to work something out.

He left in silence.

Zephyr asked for more time with him under guise of Chief stuff, following him around and struggling not to get distracted by the shape of his jaw, the way his hands moved and gestured. She wanted to press her lips to his jaw, feel the scratchy stubble there now he had shaved off his beard again. Wanted to feel those dextrous, excitable fingers explore her body, teach her the things that he did that made _those_ sounds come from the adults bedroom.

Still, despite everything, it didn't seem like her father _really_ noticed anything, felt like all her efforts to test the waters were for nothing.

"Zeph, are you alright?"

Her somewhat defeated mood one evening caught her mothers attention, the blonde sinking down next to Zephyr where she was absently doodling a Nightlight. She glanced around, noting that neither Hiccup or Valka were visible even though Zephyr was _sure_ they were home. She felt a stab of jealousy; why were _they_ allowed to be together despite blood, while Zephyr stayed silent and lonely?

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me. About anything."

Zephyr nodded, but her mind was repeating _no mom, I can't talk to you about this_ over and over, dragging her eyes away from the stairs that led to her parents bedroom and stamping down the desire to go up there.

"Really, I'm good. Just... thinking about chief stuff, yanno?"

Well, it wasn't a _lie._ Hiccup was Chief, and he was on her mind. Astrid leant over and kissed her temple, ruffled her hair playfully. Zephyr tried not to think about how it might go if she turned her head, caught her mothers mouth properly and let her body express what her words would not. But she didn't. She watched the blonde leave, father and grandmother exiting the adults bedroom with soft smiles exchanged and hair a little too tousled to just have been talking.

Zephyr wished she could stop looking. Nuff didn't seem to notice anything, cramming stew and bread into his mouth at speed before heading off to go play bashyball with some of the other boys outside. Zephyr winced at the thought of someone slamming into her stomach right after dinner, grabbed a book and pretended to read it while surreptitously watching her parents and Valka talking quietly the other side of the fire. After a while, the knot of _want_ in her stomach got too much and Zephyr rose, three sets of eyes following her.

"I'm gonna head out to the baths, they are usually pretty quiet around now."

"Alright love."

"Would you mind if I came along? These old joints could do with the hot water."

"You're not old mom, don't be daft."

The soft, sweet way Hiccup gazed upon his mother made Zephyr's chest hurt - why didn't he look at _her_ that way? - but she couldn't turn down her grandmothers request without seeming rather ridiculous. So Zephyr nodded, pushed a tight smile out.

"Sure."

They headed along in relative silence, crunching through the snow in their heavy boots with towel and soap and clean underlayers in bags at their side. Zephyr didn't miss the way her grandmother still looked to the sky, wistful. The dragons had been her _life,_ the price she paid to protect them high and the pain of losing them must have been unimaginable.

The bath house was gorgeously hot, air humid and beckoning them to undress and slip beneath the heated water. It was also empty save for a couple of Vikings dressing to leave, probably keen to get to the Great Hall for the nights drinking. Zephyr turned away, undressed and slipped beneath the water quickly, rather than first sit herself by the burning coals where tendrils of curling steam gave the house its hot temperature.

Water rippled as Valka sat down near her, not too close but obviously intentional, leaving Zephyr uncomfortable with the question forming in her grandmothers face.

"You seem distracted my dear, is there something you want to talk about?"

Zephyr shook her head, hoping to deflect any further discussion by reaching for her soap and focusing very intently on cleaning herself. Long fingers curled around her wrist, gentle but insistent until she finally looked up into those damned eyes. Even as a girl, Zephyr always felt like her grandmothers sea-green eyes could see right through her, picking apart humans in a way she'd learned from the dragons.

"What?"

"Is it about your father?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok? What if they-"

"Darling, I promise everything will be fine."

Unsurprisingly, Valka had managed to get pretty much _everything_ out of Zephyr. Including a few tears, equal parts frustration and relief that it was such an impossible situation and a ridiculous conversation, and finally getting it off her chest after what felt like forever.

And now an all-too-sure grandmother was leading Zephyr to her parents bedroom, past where Nuffink ought to be sleeping but wasn't - he was out playing bashyball, probably sneaking too-strong ale with the other boys behind their parents backs. The stairs seemed unbelievably loud, the closed door felt like a symbol for what could not be hers. Valka reached out, pushing the door open and nudging Zephyr inside gently. Her parents looked up from their bed, dressed in casual, comfortable attire - she recognised her fathers tunic on her mothers body, and only shorts and his prosthetic adored her father. Zephyr did her best not to stare, made easier when she felt the need to look away with how intense the gaze on her was.

"Everything ok mom?"

"Of course. And as I predicted, young Zephyr here has been... well, you know how it is son."

Zephyr dared to peek up, saw understanding light her parents faces. He stood, only a few inches taller than her but it felt as though he towered above her.

"Zeph?"

She was so very aware that now everyone _knew,_ and it made her weak in the knees for a reason other than her fathers lopsided grins and sleep-roughened morning voice. Zephyr dragged her eyes up over her fathers bare torso, knowing from many surreptitous glances the pattern of scars, the sparse hair in the middle of his chest and the bottom of his navel. Fingers, roughened by dragon scales and smithing and just general Viking life, closed around her jaw with the most gentle pressure, encouraging Zephyr to look into green eyes, soft with concern.

"Dad..."

It was all she could say, voice shaking at that vulnerable moment before Zephyr found her strength again, throwing what little caution there was left in their situation to the wind, surging forward and figuring she couldn't make things any worse. She heard a surprised sound escape her father, his mouth frozen against hers and Zephyr felt ice slip into her stomach when she stepped back, fearing she had _horribly_ miscalculated when he blinked, touching his own face.

"I-I-I..."

What could she have said? There weren't words. After a few seconds, warm fingers slid around her hand, gently pulling her toward him.

"Come sit down love."

She went, wondering if she'd ever be anywhere near the bed again as she sat. Hiccup sat next to her, Valka still standing, Astrid still seated on the bed. Zephyr felt out of place, terrified that her father was just finding some way to break it to her gently that she'd gone _way_ over the line and that she'd misunderstood everything so far and and and-

"Zeph, breathe" she exhaled, not even aware she'd been holding her breath "I just... I need to know that you're sure about this. That you understand what you think you want. I don't ever want to hurt you, or pressure you" his hand came up, brushed her cheek softly "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and my daughter hates me."

Zephyr understood that; she and her dad had always been close, and to lose that over miscommunication or misunderstood feelings would be devastating. Her mind nudged her, offering a question of sorts.

"You don't seem... surprised."

"We've had our suspicions for a while now. You're not that subtle love" Zephyr couldn't explain why, but she was soothed by her mother joining in the conversation, now all three had interacted with her and nobody had called her sick or a freak "but you never wanted to talk about it. So Valka took matters into her own hands."

She looked up at her father, the same face she'd known all her life, always there.

"I know what I want. I have for a while now."

Her heart was in her throat as the hand on her cheek cupped her more firmly, with new purpose. He was closer, close enough she could pick out each individual freckle on his cheeks. Including that particularly prominent one that she and Nuffink had inherited. But he stayed far enough that Zephyr worried.

"Tell me you're sure."

Zephyr raised her hand, covered the larger one on her face and held her fathers gaze.

"I'm sure."

He kissed her, sweet and soft and if it weren't her _father_ kissing her, Zephyr would have called it chaste. But it was, and his mouth was no longer the one that kissed a bruised finger or skinned knee, but one that searched hers, testing Zephyr's response like any shy teenager. It was definitely and infinitely better than any of the clumsy, awkward kisses she'd had from boys her age, fuelled by first brushes with sweet mead or strong wine.

"Alright?"

"Mmm" she felt kind of dizzy, her heart skittering in her chest "more."

He kissed her again, equally slow and gentle as the last. Her fingers tightened around his, wriggling closer, daring to place a free hand on Hiccup's chest and Zephyr thrilled in such a small touch being allowed. When Hiccup pulled away, he had a small smile on his face.

"You better go to bed love."

It wasn't the brush off she'd dreaded, but it still implied Zephyr could just go back to her room and pretend nothing had happened. She frowned, but before she could answer her mothers voice cut through.

"Aww c'mon, she can stay."

Hiccup turned to his wife, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

Zephyr missed what her mother whispered to her father, but he nodded in response and guided Zephyr to stand up alongside him. She wasn't as naive as some her age might be - Astrid had taught her children about sex beyond 'the husband has needs', and Valka had always been there to answer questions about her body Zephyr felt awkward asking her mother about. Still, Zephyr was admittedly nervous she'd not measure up when fingers brushed gently at the hem of her tunic, giving her the chance to say stop.

She hadn't bothered with bindings after her bath - why would she? she'd only be going to bed soon anyway - and so cool night air brushed bare skin when Hiccup lifted her tunic up and over her head. His eyes lingered on her face, but eventually dipped down in a way that made Zephyr feel flushed, hyperaware he was appraising her in an intimate fashion with nothing but her leggings to cover her body. For a few seconds, she considered covering herself, hands even starting to move before Hiccup stopped her, gently pushed her hands back to her sides.

"You're beautiful."

Her father had told her that a thousand tiimes in her life, and it had never meant as much as it did now in that low, raspy whisper against her ear. Hiccup kissed her again and it felt more like a lovers kiss than before, his hands settling against her waist and his mouth adding a little more pressure. Zephyr had never been kissed like _that_ before, and she had no hope of matching it but she tried anyway, feeling clumsy and awkward and equally unwilling to stop.

"Dad..." she whined when he pulled away again, his chest hot against hers and it gave her pleasant shivers "don't stop."

Zephyr didn't fight as she was laid back on the bed, mother and grandmother either side of her with tender touches and hesitant first kisses; she'd known before that they would be part of the deal, and didn't mind at all, but her heart pounded in something between fear and anticipation until a stubbled cheek brushed her own, a whisper that she'd be leaving that bed still a maiden tomorrow.

"But if you want, there are... other things that we could do."

It was hard to deny her own desires when he looked at her like _that,_ eyes dark and fingers flexing against her clothed hips, and so Zephyr nodded before she could shy away. Her leggings were peeled away, leaving her in only in what felt like nothing, only thin fabric between her and complete nudity between the three older adults. There hadn't even been any real contact, and Zephyr felt as though she was wetter than she'd ever been before. Oh, she'd touched herself before - increasingly to thoughts of moments like this - but it had been a pale imitation of how she felt in the real, actual moment.

First touches were feathery, brushing her stomach as lips stroked her neck. She squirmed, panting, unsure where to lean into but quite sure she liked the way it felt. Astrid's hand held hers, Valka occasionally petting her hair but otherwise, they were just there like moral support, reassuring Zephyr she was safe and that all three were on board with what she'd blurted out that she wanted earlier.

A hot mouth on her collarbone moved down, Zephyr's body spasming in a rather pleasing shock when she felt a playful suction at her breast, eyes squeezing closed as she dared not look. The hand on her hair moved, smoothing over her cheek until Zephyr looked up into a steady sea-green gaze.

"Look my darling, you've nothing to be embarrassed of here."

She looked. Found those dark eyes watching, looking for her response as he sucked and nipped and circled his tongue around her nipple, tormenting the swollen peak until Zephyr pushed limply at his head, whimpering that it was too much. That only encouraged him to switch sides, equal torment there to leave Zephyr keening, twitching, aching for proper contact. How soon was too soon to beg her father for more?

Zephyr didn't have to, her desperate looks apparently enough to have him move on, his thumb pressing down between her quivering legs. The acute pressure almost made her sob, sending tingles through her limbs to the tips of her toes, rubbing in a firm circle before stilling.

"Good, Zeph?"

"Uhhh, yeah!"

How was this real? All her dreams seemed to have risen from her mind and been gifted to her by the gods. Hiccup kept going, rubbing and pressing against wet fabric, using that sensitive little spot under his hand to drive her utterly mad. Then she felt him moving the fabric aside, one finger circling somewhere even _she_ had not explored yet. Zephyr knew, in theory, what her body could do and how she could take a man into her that way, but the actual feeling of him touching her _there_ was more intense than she'd expected. His finger pushed in, made her squeeze at him instinctively.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no... just... different."

He kept going, finger dipping back and forth, never really penetrating her properly. Zephyr had heard talk, mostly from drunk men in the Great Hall at night, expected him to hit some kind of stop but when she felt the finger bottom out, Zephyr concluded the men must have been lying. It happened. A second finger joined the first, moving back and forth slowly before curling up. The pressure against a hidden, intensely pleasurable spot combined with a practiced thumb pressing down... it was all Zephyr could take, squeezing at her fathers fingers, grinding down and moaning so loud someone covered her mouth to quiet her as her back arched, hand clutching at whoever still held hers.

"Oh. Oh wow."

"I'd say you did good babe."

"Thank you milady. I aim to please."

Zephyr listened to her parents talk, soaking in the rush that still moved through her blood, muscles still shaky as she calmed. She reached blindly, glad to be met by her fathers arms as he hoisted her up into a hug. His skin was warm and comforting against her own, and after a minute Zephyr felt an inner thrill for the sensation of something solid digging into her. Hiccup made soothing sounds against her ear, kissed the soft hollow behind her jaw.

"Are you alright Zeph?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

He smiled, stroking her sweaty back gently.

"Good. We should sleep."

"What about... you?"

She couldn't say it bluntly, but he got the message all the same.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll go."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy his older lovers, who only waited for Hiccup to put Zephyr down again before they were crawling on top of him together. She watched, curious and intrigued by the practiced way their bodies moved around each other, how they seemed aware of the space limits of the bed without looking. Hiccup kissed them both in turn, hands under Astrid's tunic and in his mothers hair. It was intimate, instinctive, no hesitance or unsurety in the way they progressed. Valka sank first, but she turned her eyes to Zephyr as Hiccup's shorts came down, letting Zephyr _see_ him for the first time.

He looked... _huge._ Not that Zephyr had much reference other than at Viking bath time, but that was all soft and sometimes shrinking away in the cold. There, Hiccup was thick and hard and flushed, curved a little against his stomach and jumping when his mother touched him. His fingers had seemed a lot to take, and _that_ was bigger than those. Obviously, she knew it must have been possible - how else would she and Nuffink be born? - but... _still._

"A-ahhh, easy mom!"

Valka smirked, mouth taking his cock down further and it seemed to feel pretty good, if the way Zephyr saw her father buck up and groan was any indication. He hissed, nails scratching at the furs and wood beneath as he gasped and panted, letting out lovely little guttural grunts against his wifes lips each time Valka's head bobbed up and down. Astrid didn't stay up by his face long, twisting her body and crawling down his with a playful smile.

"Hey, quit having all the fun."

Over the two heads moving, lips and tongue constantly shifting, Zephyr watched Hiccup's face, jaw slack with pleasure and little huffs escaping his parted lips. His cheeks were flushed, muscles in his neck and shoulders taut as his head fell back. He was _beautiful_ in the throes of ecstasy, and Zephyr wanted to be part of it. Clueless and slightly worried she'd be turned away, Zephyr shuffled closer, relieved when the two pulled back, grinning at her.

"Want to try?"

Zephyr nodded, lying on her front. They guided her hand, wrapping it around the base to feel his pulse throb against her palm, the whole thing jumping in her grip but nobody seemed worried by that. Maybe that was normal.

"Hang on... babe, get on your knees."

"Huh, why?"

"It'll be easier for Zeph."

Hiccup grumbled about being comfy but complied, rising onto his knees after shifting his prosthetic a little awkwardly to balance. His erection jutted out, straining to be touched, but it let Zephyr see the full size and shape of him.

"What do I do?"

Soft fingers brushed her hair out of her eyes, prompting her to look up at her father.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I do... I just don't know how."

"Mind your teeth. Don't try to take him all down at once. If you don't like it, don't do it."

Her mother guided her, encouraging as Zephyr tried, stomach tightening with arousal each time she heard her fathers gasps and groans, saw his hips flex slightly. He tasted... on its own, Zephyr wouldn't have called it good, but knowing it was _him_ made the bitter taste on her tongue all the more erotic, the way he throbbed against her lips enough to make her keep going, wanting to feel more.

"Oh gods, Zephyr..."

If there was a better sound in the world than hearing her father moan her name so hungrily, Zephyr couldn't think of it. She kept going, emboldened, moving her tongue and finding which movements of her lips made him groan louder, trying to mimic what she'd seen Astrid and Valka do earlier. It seemed to work, Hiccup's voice rising in pitch as he panted, muscles of his flat stomach contracting and relaxing in time with increasingly rapid breaths.

"Uhhh, y-you better _stop_ Zeph!"

Frowning, Zephyr pulled back a few inches, confused.

"Why?"

Her answer came in an unexpected way, hot and sticky spurts splashing over her chest, one stripe landing in a line from her lip to her chin as Hiccup let out a throaty, primal sound of exhiliration.

"T-that's why... sorry."

Zephyr straightened up, tongue swiping curiously at the mess on her face with the sight of her fathers flushed face, chest heaving with ragged breaths. She jumped, surprised when two tongues touched her chest, chasing the fluid there without hesitation. Did they like the way it tasted? Should she? She sort of did.

"Your father does always make a bit of a mess."

"You never usually complain Astrid."

Astrid winked at her mother in law, scooping a few stray drops from closer to Zephyr's collarbone.

"You did good Zeph. That's what's supposed to happen."

Zephyr smiled. She did _good._

"C'mon, we should get some sleep. I have an early start tomorrow."

"Yessir chief sir!"

Astrid mock-saluted, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. They were still behaving the same around each other, letting Zephyr hope she'd not ruined anything. And when they settled, she expected to be kicked out but instead, she was enveloped in her fathers arms, Valka behind him and Astrid in front of her. The fit was a little snug, but Hiccup had obviously built the bed with three in mind to be comfortable, and so it wasn't as tight a squeeze as it would have been if it were a simple two-person share-bed.

"Sleep love."

It was that gentle whisper, the soft touch of female hands reassuring her she was alright to be there, that sent her off to sleep at last. A steady heartbeat and warm chest against her back soothed her all night long, waking first convinced it had all been a pleasant dream, but her tingling body and the faint amount of sticky residue still on her chest combined with limbs tangled all around her convinced Zephyr that no, it had all really happened.

She bit her lip with a whimper when she realised what she felt against her back, felt fresh arousal pooling between her legs as the hand on her hip tightened, as Hiccup drew in a tight breath and pushed forward into her before stilling. Zephyr could all but hear the cogs turn in his mind, probably used to the way they slept and how her hair colour in front of him didn't match up to expectations.

"Zephyr?"

Oh gods, what if he'd changed his mind? What if they all had? Zephyr didn't think she could just go back, not after last night, and pretend.

"Dad?"

There was more movement when she spoke, mother and grandmother also shifting as they all rose to wakefulness and realised there was a fourth in the bed. Her heart thrummed anxiously; she was still in only underwear, otherwise naked beneath her fathers hand.

"Right. Last night."

Zephyr panicked right up until she was rolled onto her back, kissed gently by her father.

"Still alright?"

She nodded, muscles finally relaxing. He gave her a sleepy smile, then twisted back and forth to take waking kisses from his mother, then his wife.

"You two can stay in bed if you want, but I have a meeting right after breakfast. Are you coming Zeph?"

"S-should I?"

"Well, you'll be running them one day, but I won't _make_ you go today."

Zephyr understood; he was giving her the chance to say _No, I need time._ Time to think, to consider if last night was right for her or not. Time that would need to be dedicated, not a split mind between trying to observe the Chief and panic at the same time.

"I'm coming."

"Alright then."

They left the other two women in bed, though Zephyr supposed that was fair in a way; they hadn't had any stimulation themselves last night, focused instead on Zephyr and Hiccup. So perhaps they were making up for then, or just getting more sleep.

Zephyr dressed, aware she needed to retrieve her bindings from her bathing bag downstairs, but wary of encountering Nuffink and being quizzed as to where she'd been all night. He knew as well as she that Valka spent her nights with their parents, but she'd never mentioned wanting to join them to her brother.

Nuff was out cold though, the smell of mead still coming off him where he slumped, face-first, on the seating in the main room. Rolling her eyes, Zephyr grabbed her bag, headed into her bedroom and changed her underlayers to clean and wrapped. She combed her hair and braided it anew, body still tingly with last nights activities and the knowledge she'd be spending at least the morning with her father, watching him be all Chiefly.

The meeting itself was boring, a hasty breakfast making way to the group of Vikings all talking village stuff. Zephyr did her best to pay attention, but kept getting distracted by memories of her fathers hands, watching him gesture enthusiastically and remembering how those hands had mapped her skin, his smart mouth following. She squeezed her thighs together, face warm and skin prickling with anticipation.

She wanted _more._

After they left the meeting, Zephyr followed her father on a climb up to one of the higher points of the village, where she knew he liked to sit and watch over people.

"Is this where you tell me we need to talk?"

"In a way, yeah. We do."

She'd expected it from the moment he first kissed her. Zephyr sat down, smiling when her father repeated his common habit of taking off his Chief's cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Ok then, talk."

He sighed, rubbing at the back of his head as he chose his words.

"I understand... this. In a way. It's not like you grew up with a perfectly normal example to follow anyway, as much as we _tried_ to hide it. But I want to be sure that you know what you're getting into Zeph. This is more than just spending your nights with us."

"I know. But... I knew that when I was twelve and telling myself I just wanted a man _like_ you. I knew when I was fifteen and people started nudging me, saying you and mom were already together at my age. I knew last year, when I gave up trying to fight it. And I knew last night, when you asked me if I was sure."

Hiccup nodded, drawing his full leg up to rest his arm on his knee, prosthetic-ended leg resting on the ground still.

"If... if you decide you want to pursue this, there are considerations you need to make Zeph."

"Like?"

"Like... you still have to marry somebody, and have an heir. That's part of being the Chief. I'm sure you can find a guy who isn't really interested in women and won't mind that your physical relationship ends with pregnancy but equally, if you meet somebody and fall in love, I want you to know you can choose them. I won't stop being your dad, no matter what happened before that. Do you understand?"

It wasn't joyful news, but she knew being the Chief in future wouldn't always _be_ joyful.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. The other thing... it's the same talk I had to have with mom, years ago. We won't always be around. I need you to promise you won't just... choose to be alone when we're gone."

That was not something she wanted to think about, but realistically she knew was very true. Zephyr swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of her family shrinking one day, and nodded.

"I'll be a mom raising a future Chief. I'll be fine."

_"Zephyr..."_

"Alright. If... somebody turns up, I won't immediately say no because they don't match up to you."

Hiccup chuckled, holding out his arm and Zephyr didn't hesitate to snuggle under it - that wasn't scandalous to be seen by the villagers. Nor was the kiss pressed to her hair, Hiccup never ashamed to be seen being affectionate toward his children even as they grew older.

"I love you."

"Mm. Love you too dad."

Over the next few nights, Zephyr experienced and learned things she'd scarcely knew possible. Touched in ways by her father, her mother, her grandmother that made her body shake and shudder and writhe, that had her biting at pillows and furs and occasionally a person to muffle her cries, lest they stir Nuffink and draw him upstairs in curiousity at his sisters voice in their parents bedroom.

He inquired as to where Zephyr had frequently vanished to at night, and she fed him a lie of sneaking out to see _somebody,_ begged him not to let on to their parents.

"Who is he? Or... is it not a he?" Zephyr didn't answer, just shuffled awkwardly "yanno mom and dad are ok with that though right? Uncle Eret and Gobber, Bucket and Mulch, even uncle Tuff and uncle Snot."

"I... I just... I don't know yet, and I'm gonna be Chief so everything is always so high pressure. I just need some time Finky."

The nickname did the trick, Nuffink hugging her with a smile.

"Alright. But you let me know if some ass needs kicking, yeah?"

"I will. Thanks Dinky."

"Hey! I'm taller than you now!"

"You'll always be Dinky Finky to me."

Even as they explored, learned each others bodies, even as Zephyr watched her parents together, or Hiccup and Valka, she was still left... maidenly, in the sense that her father was reticent to take the final step. They reassured her there was no rush, but her body ached to be filled, to be _his_ in a way she could then never offer to another again. It mattered to her, more than she expected it to.

Enough that she confronted Hiccup about it again, that time not a heat-of-the-moment panting plea, when she was breathless with need his mouth would satisfy.

"Why won't you take me properly?"

Ok, she hadn't meant to ask _quite_ so bluntly, but it got her point across. Hiccup blinked, looking around though they were quite alone - Nuff was out playing with his friends, Astrid and Valka at the river doing laundry.

"Because it's something you can't take back, and I... I need to be sure in myself that it won't be a huge mistake. What if you met someone and you regretted not waiting for them?"

"I've been waiting for _you_ for six years."

He pulled her into his lap - both still dressed, worst luck - and hugged her tight, murmuring softly against Zephyr's ear.

"Are you sure?"

She squirmed, feeling him swell against her ass, and nodded.

"I'm sure dad. Don't make me wait any longer?"

"Sorry love, have to" his words didn't match his actions, fingers slipping under her clothes to make her gasp "your mother made me promise she could be there for that."

Zephyr cursed, both for the denial and the feel of his fingers curving up inside her, making her shake as she wet his hand more. An experienced, fair and dedicated lover, Hiccup learned her body easily enough, and played his daughter like an expert. His other hand slipped under her tunic, toyed with her breast, his panting breaths against her neck in time with the way he rocked against her. She mewled needily, nails digging into his forearm as pleasure spread from his touch.

It felt as though she ought to get used to that rushing, racing bliss that overtook her at the peak, but Zephyr never seemed to adjust to it, shuddering in his arms with a loud moan she hastily muffled in her own palm. She came down slowly, twisting into her fathers embrace as he held her tight. Up close, she could see the flecks of white in his hair, a little grey mixed with the dark reddish-brown stubble on his cheeks and chin. They only made him more handsome in her eyes.

"So..." she was still catching her breath, but Zephyr needed to know "tonight?"

"We'll see."

Zephyr didn't push it; she quietly hoped instead. She redressed reluctantly, throwing on a heavier tunic rather than bother putting her bindings back on to head to the Great Hall for dinner. She'd be heading for a bath anyway; given her hopes for the night, Zephyr wanted to be sure she was clean, fresh, though the state of cleanliness did not seem to have any impact on whether or not Hiccup was intimate with his lovers. Zephyr had seen him keen and ready when Astrid was still sweaty from wood cutting, or when Valka had been working the farm for hours.

The hot water relaxed her though, because she _was_ a bit worried. She knew her father would be gentle and kind, but even her mother had warned it _could_ hurt the first few times. It didn't worry her enough to make Zephyr doubt she'd go through with it, but still, her mind did nudge her with that concern as she cleansed herself thoroughly in anticipation. She redressed, heading home with determination.

The ladies were sent up first, Hiccup insistent that he needed to finish a report or it would play on his mind all night. And so Zephyr was first undressed by her mother and grandmother, who teased her arousal up with small touches and kisses on _just_ the right spots, stoking the smoulder in her belly to a roaring flame, drawing her to bed before mischievous whispers brushed her ear.

"Hiccup told us what you want."

"Are you truly sure Zephyr?"

She nodded, mewling weakly as fingers brushed her swollen nipples, continuing to work her up until Zephyr was a trembling mess. The ache, the _need_ to be filled was only growing as they touched her, and Zephyr was awfully close to simply going downstairs naked and demanding her father have her there and then. But then Nuff might walk in and notice. That would have been awkward.

Thankfully, Hiccup was not want to leave his women waiting, his boot-metal-boot-metal stair climb increasing the rhythm of Zephyr's heartbeat with every step, His eyes landed on the bed, stopping in his tracks to stare at the three nude-or-nearly-nude women there, eyes wide.

"Wow. Ok then."

"C'mon babe, come to bed."

He didn't need asking twice, undressing and crossing over to the bed in just shorts that were rapidly tenting. Astrid claimed his mouth first, Valka following before Zephyr too, was kissed, his fingers brushing her cheek as green eyes held hers.

"I take it you're still sure?"

"Very."

He didn't rush like Zephyr sort of expected. His hands roamed her body as Hiccup stole playful kisses from her lips until Zephyr was giggling between them. His mouth took its time on her entire body, her fathers eyes dark and hungry as they held her gaze while his tongue worked to have her a trembling, babbling mess. Hiccup stopped before she came, frustrating her endlessly as two fingers pressed into her, smaller than what was to come but enough to make her clench needily. craving him more than ever.

"Dad... _please._ "

Wiping his mouth on his a discarded tunic, Hiccup pumped his fingers back and forth a little, serving only to tease her more.

"Ready? Really?"

She nodded, breath catching when her father moved to take off his shorts, even his prosthetic coming off before Hiccup crawled back on the bed, naked body resting against her own. Zephyr quivered, anticipation thick in the air as Hiccup looked down at her, that hungry gaze softened to one of love.

"If I hurt you, or if you want to stop, just tell me alright?"

"A-alright."

It was really happening. Oh gods. If it was _anyone_ else, Zephyr wasn't sure she'd be ready. But with _him?_ There was no doubt in her mind that she was. He parted her legs gently, settled between them properly. One of his hands laced through hers and rested on the bed by her head, squeezed reassuringly as his other moved to guide himself into place. Zephyr gasped at the feel of him, hot and thick even just brushing against her. He held her gaze the whole time, making sure she was alright the entire time. Zephyr was expecting it to _hurt,_ to feel bad in some way like she'd been prepared for.

It wasn't until his hips came flush to hers that Zephyr realised it hadn't really hurt at all. It was _unusual,_ different, felt fuller and more intimate than his fingers or even tongue had. She let out a jerky breath she didn't realise she'd held, relaxing under her fathers warmth and care.

"Alright Zeph?"

"Definitely."

She liked the feel of him inside her, the depth and the intimacy, but Zephyr didn't quite see how it was meant to make her let out those desperate, ecstatic sounds it drew from Astrid or Valka when she'd watched them. Then Hiccup drew back, cock sliding until he was only a couple of inches in, pressing forward in a slow, steady push to bring them flush again and _oh,_ that was better. Zephyr wriggled, trying to encourage him to repeat the motion.

He did, those measured thrusts as he rocked back and forth maddeningly, wonderfully too much and not enough all at once. Zephyr squeezed back at his hand, bucked her hips into his to try and urge him on.

" _More._ I can take it."

Mindfully, watching her, he began to move a little quicker. When Zephyr responded as he wanted, with moans and shakes and her free hand clutching at him, Hiccup's thrusts grew harder, deeper, his free hand moving to encourage her legs to wrap around his waist. It shifted the angle slightly and _gods_ she loved how it felt, loved the way he panted and groaned in response to how _she_ felt around him. Each stroke was better, body learning to adjust until the unfamiliar aches began to fade, leaving only heat and pleasure and _love_ in their wake. Because Zephyr felt it, in every stroke, squeeze, in those messy half-connecting kisses where he gasped against her mouth, swallowed her moans.

She knew the other two were there, but they didn't try to detract from the moment Zephyr had dreamed of, dream finally coming true as she writhed under her father at last, her own body starting to move with him as she learned.

"Oh-oh, gods" Zephyr buried her head in his neck, starting to come apart after he'd left her frustrated and unsatisfied earlier, then began this torturous, blissful assault on her senses "so good!"

"Odin, you feel amazing Zeph."

Zephyr sort of knew he was obviously enjoying it, but hearing it in words made it all the more real, the pressure of his pelvis in time with his thrusts enough to finally undo her in the most intimate way he could. She almost crushed his hand in hers, her cries of rapture only half-muffled against his neck and the hand on his back tightening until her nails must have broken skin but Zephyr didn't have the capacity to care, full body shakes wracking her frame in waves. They washed through her one after another, the ebb leaving behind a glowing, sated Zephyr laying limp on the bed.

She felt her father pull out, hissing at new soreness making itself known without him there. His hand came down to tug his cock, a few strokes all it took for him to spill messily over her belly with those lovely low, throaty sounds. He leant over her, dropping gentle kisses on her lips as Zephyr fought to catch her breath, reclaim her fuzzy brain.

"Wow."

"Good?"

"Amazing."

His answering smile was incredible, beautiful, distracting her from the dull aches Zephyr felt. They helped her clean up, all four burrowing into that same, increasingly familiar cuddle position. Zephyr knew she would probably have to let her mother snuggle up to her husband sometime in the future, but since nobody was arguing now, she wouldn't either.

"Love you Zeph."

The overwhelming emotional and physical onslaught her body had gone through made her sleepy, and she drifted off with a smile as she heard those words in three voices. Gods, she couldn't imagine ever being happier than she was right there.

-HTTYD-

**Oh man this just sort of grew ridiculously long. That happens sometimes. Idk if I'm the first to _write_ smut with Zephyr in, but it was my first time doing it anyway and so if its not great, tough. I did my best *salutes*.  
**


End file.
